skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
November 07, 2006
Steve: Kayla? Kayla: Steve. Steve: Kayla, you're back. You're back! Kayla: Where are we? Steve: In the hospital. We're in a quarantine. You're sick. We both are. We were exposed to a biotoxin -- some kind of gas. Kayla: You tried to save me. Steve: Yeah. Kayla: I can't breathe. Steve: Yes, you can. Put this back on. Breathe, breathe. Try to stay calm. Relax. No, no, no. Come on, come on. I called the nurse. Doctor! Dr. Myers: Move out of the way. Steve: She can't breathe. Dr. Myers: Secure the oxygen mask. Give her the epi. Steve: She was awake. I was talking to her. She was fine. Don't let her die. Don't let her die. Steve: Come on, man. You got to save her, man. Come on. Kayla! I can't lose you again! I love you! Dr. Myers: Steve, Steve. Steve: Is she -- Dr. Myers: I don't know what you did, but somehow, you gave her the strength to carry on. Steve: I just talked to her. Dr. Myers: Well, keep it up. We need to buy as much time as we can if we're gonna figure out a way to save her. Steve: Nurse? Nurse: Yes, Mr. Johnson? Steve: Call this number. Get the Brady’s here. Tell them all to come here right now -- fast! Kayla: No. No, no! Dr. Myers: It's all right. You're in quarantine. That's why we're wearing these uniforms. Kayla: [ Whimpering ] Dr. Myers: Do you remember? Kayla: Toxic gas. Dr. Myers: It made you very sick, and then you had an allergic reaction to the antidote, which made you even worse. We've had to clear it out of your system. Kayla: And that didn't work? Dr. Myers: Not on you. Kayla: How long do I have? Dr. Myers: We're searching the world for another option -- for some drug your body will tolerate. Kayla: How long do I have? Dr. Myers: With this biotoxin, it's hard to say. Kayla: Doctor, how long do I have till it kills me? Dr. Myers: Two days. Three at most. Kayla: Thank you. Dr. Myers: But we're doing everything we can to save you. Kayla: Where's Steve? Dr. Myers: He's right here. Steve: Kayla, you scared the hell out of me. Kayla: I know. Sorry. Steve: That's okay. We got you back now. Kayla: For how long? Steve: Don't talk like that. Don’t. Kayla: I can't get through this without you. Kayla: I could hear your voice. It was so faint at first, so far away. I just tried to follow it. If ever I felt like I was slipping, your voice would bring me back. I heard you say that you remembered me. I heard you say you loved me... and that you needed me there with you. That's why I fought so hard. That's why I had to get back to you. Steve: It's a miracle. Kayla: It's a miracle. It doesn't matter what happens now. Just knowing that you remembered me and remembered us...it's all worthwhile. Kayla: I've prayed for this day. You'd get your memory back. You're not just saying what I want to hear, are you? Steve: I really have it back. Kayla: That's all I need to hear. If you're in my life, I know I'm gonna be okay. Steve: You're gonna be better than okay. Kayla: Stay with me. Steve: I'm not going anywhere. Kayla: But if I don’t make it -- Steve: Don't talk like that. You're gonna make it. Kayla: But if I don’t, I want you to know that I... I will die happy, knowing that you love me. Bo: Steve? Kay? Steve: Hey, look who's here. Kayla: Hey. Bo: Hey, sis. We missed you. Kayla: I missed you, too. Where's pop and Stephanie? Caroline: Pop's bringing her. Hope: And we called Roman and Frankie and Max on the way. Caroline: They're gonna be so relieved to know you're gonna be all right.. Kayla: I feel like an animal in the zoo. Bo: I can't believe you just gave your brother an opening like that. Kayla: [ Chuckles weakly ] [ Panting, coughing ] Air, Steve. Steve: I'm calling the nurse. It's okay. Breathe, breathe. That's it. That's it. Bo: How's she doing? Steve: Her breathing's a little rough. Hope: She seems awfully weak. Steve: Yeah, that's partly because they got her on sedatives. She can't stay awake very long. Hope: Does she know what happened? Steve: Yeah, her mind is fine. Hope: Thank God. Bo: Yeah, and thank you. Knowing that the two of you have a future together -- that's what's keeping her going. Category:2006